princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Disney Princess Wikia Rules
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other item on the Disney Fairies Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our administrators will help you. Our active admins are Rose, Brittney, Sarah, Fatimah and Harmi. Continuity Articles must be written using the Disney continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is a Disney Princess & Fairies wiki that primarily acknowledges the Disney animated-version for all the movies of the main princesses of the official Disney Princess and Disney Fairies lines-up, not mention or in relationship to the story lines about animated-series for the story lines about animated-series for Peter Pan or Disney Comic series for fairies, the non-official princess or Disney Comic and Game series for princess. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that Giselle would have joined the Disney Princess line up, but since she looks too similar to her actress/voice actress, she could not have been added in because of the similarity on appearance and credit. *It is theorized that Anna and Elsa will temporarily be the last princesses of the line –up, since Disney still has so many projects to run. *It is rumored that in the 2014 movie – Quest for the Queen, Tinker Bell and her friends will switch their powers to the others. *It is theorized that as well as Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are fraternal twin sisters because they are born from a baby laugh, they and the other known fairies/sparrow men may have other fraternal brothers and/or sisters, but haven’t been introduced or discovered. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, princess, prince, villain, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Fairy and Sparrow Man Only the spelling "fairy" and its plural variant "fairies" for female-fairy characters and "sparrow man" and its plural variant "sparrow men" for male-fairy characters will be used. Alternate spellings such as fay, fae, faerie, and fayrie are not acceptable. This is a reference guide to the Tinker Bell series and as such should be treated like a dictionary, with uniform spelling. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Disney Princess guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Belle’s books" or "Elsa’s curse" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Aurora is one of the Disney Princesses with long wavy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Good:' ''Aurora is one of the Disney Princesses with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. '''Bad:' Silvermist is a water-talented fairy with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. ''Good: Silvermist is a water-talented fairy with long black hair and brown eyes. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles While many characters have royal titles through out the series, the titles are not included in the article name. But sometimes there are exceptions. '''Example': Princess Ariel is the Mermaid Princess; her page title is Ariel. Infoboxes Disney Princess Each groups of characters having different infoboxes – which we call here special infoboxes – to use, so whenever you edit or create a characters that had already been grouped, you should notice which group he/she is in. When you know about the group – in here we split the characters by main princess(es), as well as their voice actors and actresses – you’ll use the Use the following template at right: Profile pictures must have the size around 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which movies this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared and spoke. *'Nickname:' The nickname(s) of the character. *'Orgin:' The place(s) where the character lives or born. *'Relationship:' The connection(s) and relationship(s) between the character with his/her family member(s), friends, pets, love interest(s). Disney Fairies Each groups of characters having different infoboxes – which we call here special infoboxes – to use, so whenever you edit or create a characters that had already been grouped, you should notice which group he/she is in. When you know about the group – in here we split the fairies and sparrow men by their talents and orders in Never Land, as well as their voice actors and actresses – you’ll use the Use the following template at right: Profile pictures must have the size around 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which movies this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared and spoke. *'Nickname:' The nickname(s) of the character. *'Talent:' Character’s talent. *'Favorite flower:' The favorite flower(s) of the character, if unknown, this row will be filled N/A. *'Favorite treat:' The favorite treat(s) of the character, if unknown, this row will be filled N/A. *'Pet peeve:' This row will list what the character hates. *'Strengths:' This is where the character’s strengths come from. *'Weakness:' The weak points, or sometimes bad points, the character wants to fix. Movie Articles There will be episode template infoboxes. All the information you need can be found easily via Internet. The articles are expected to be short - less than 500 words, even. The article should be written out in this order: * Introductory paragaph: This is XYZ movie of which Princess series. One sentence only. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. * Synopsis: Be concise and to the point. No more than ten (10) sentences. * Major Events: Written in point form. Should summarize the synopsis if possible. * Characters: List of characters that appeared and SPOKE in the episode. Point form. * Casts: The voice actors of the characters appear above. Point form. Episode Infobox Infoboxes should have the following information, in the following order. * Production Code: This tells you the order of this movie to the others, since many movies come from different princesses, the production code is made from the first and last characters of princess’s name – if have one princess in the series (example: SE01 for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), or made from the first characters of princesses’ names – if we have two princesses, if there’re more, we’ll choose the main princesses only. * Released date: When was this movie first aired? * Running time: How long did this movie last? * Box office: The prices of box office. * Previous movie: The previous movie, if this is the first movie, the row will be filled N/A. * Next movie: The next movie, if the next movie is uncomfirmed, the row will be Unconfirmed; if this is the last movie, the row will be filled N/A. See here for a good example: Tangled Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" isn't really stock art - it is painted on a model. Be careful. And watermarked pictures are unacceptable. Stock art must be: *Official *'Not' made up *Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) *Colored correctly *Have no '''watermarks or labels Size '''Character profile pages’ pictures must be captured from videos or official web of Disney Princess. Super-small pictures are acceptable for '''''user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, means the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Too large pictures will be removed due to the big sizes and files. Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Like stock art, screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for user page pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of very good quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. #If the picture is a replacement for stock art, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. #Some fan-arts can look very real, so be careful. Fan-arts, fan-made, fan-fics? Of course you can keep your fan-things here, but just only in your user pages. Or just like with pictures, you can create a page with the title: User:user name/Gallery and upload your pictures there. For fan-fics or your OC(s) (Own characters), this is the same. Creating a page with the title: User:user name/fan-fiction or your OC’s name and write about your story/character there. However, this does not apply for users writing adult contents, uploading sex pictures, ect… We would appreciate if you store them in your own PC.